Bandar Cabe Cabean (BCC)
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku manager BCC. Aku memiliki lima uke yang siap melayanimu. Hanya perlu menghubungi aku dan kau akan mendapatkan kepuasan seks yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Ohhh... tarif! Jangan lupakan dompet tebalmu serta black card-mu. Tiada seks tanpa uang. HunHan. Slight Kaisoo ChanBaek KrisTao Sulay ChenMin. Yaoi, Mature, Adult, Sexs Conten, dirty talk and bitch chara.


Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku manager BCC. Aku memiliki lima uke yang siap melayanimu. Hanya perlu menghubungi aku dan kau akan mendapatkan kepuasan seks yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Ohhh... tarif! Jangan lupakan dompet tebalmu serta black card-mu. Tiada seks tanpa uang. HunHan. Slight Kaisoo ChanBaek KrisTao Sulay ChenMin. Yaoi, Mature, Adult, Sexs Conten, dirty talk and **bitch chara**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BCC**

 **Bandar Cabe Cabean**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

Genre

 **Drama & Comedy**

Rate

 **Mature**

Cast

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **And Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **CARITA INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN SEKSUAL. SETIAP TOKOH UKE MEMILIKI KARAKTER JALANG YANG CUKUP KUAT. JIKA KALIAN TAK MENYUKAI BITCH CHARA, CUKUP TINGGALKAN DAN JANGAN MEMBACANYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingar bingar kepadatan malam kota Seoul terasa begitu kental di sebuah club malam yang bisa dikatakan cukup terkenal di kalangan petinggi berdompet tebal. Segala penat, frustasi, kebahagiaan, gundah dan sedih bercampur baur di atas lantai dansa. Bergerak dengan liar dan panas tanpa kenal waktu. Kulit yang saling bergesek, seolah olah mampu menghantarkan hawa panas yang sebenarnya talah terasa sangat panas. Menambah gairah dengan pakaian minim maupun baju yang basah akan keringat hingga bentuk tubuh di bawah sana tercetak dengan jelas.

Banyak kegiatan yang lebih gila lagi dilakukan di tempat ini. Lihat seluruh sudut ruangan ini yang hanya memiliki pencahayaan yang minim. Di sebelah kanan pojok ada sepasang kekasih –walaupun aku tak yakin jika kedua mahkluk itu dapat dikatakan dalam hubungan kekasih- yang sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya. Dan… lihat di sebelah panggung DJ. Ada yang sedang bermain kuda kudaan.

Tapi lupakan! Bukan mereka titik fokus kita. Fanfiction ini bukan di dedikasihakan untuk om - om bertubuh tambun dan wanita jalan yang sedang ia tunggangi. Fanfiction ini di buat untuk menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang sosok manis bermata rusa yang tengah menyesap anggur miliknya. Bibirnya yang mengerucut seksi terus ia arahkan pada pria bermata bulat yang tengah bergelut dengan sebuah benda persegi panjang berukuran besar di tangannya. Mata yang terus terfokus pada layar dan jemarinya yang terus berada di atas layar sentuh tersebut, membuatnya tak menghiraukan organisme lain yang tengah menatapnya dengan jenuh.

Beberapa detik berlalu, pria bermata bulat itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung terbelak lebar saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya tak berada di posisi terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Mana Baekhyun hyung?!"

"Kau tahu Kyung? Kami sudah mati kebosanan menunggumu di sini. Terutama pria itu. Mungkin lubangnya sudah gatal minta dimasukki." Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah duduk di atas pangkuan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung. Dan jangan lupakan kedua bibir mereka yang tengah bertaut dengan panasnya.

"Isshh!" Kyungsoo –pria bermata bulat itu- membanting _gadget_ miliknya di atas sofa lalu melangkah cepat menuju sosok pria bertubuh mungil yang bisa kita sebut dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Sepertinya kalian bisa salahkan suara dentuman musik yang terlalu keras hingga kedua anak Adam itu tak menyadari eksistensi Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang kini tengah memasang wajah garang.

"Cabeeeeeee!" Well! Mungkin memang Baekhyun yang terlalu menikmati pagutannya hingga ia tak kunjung melepaskan tautannya dengan pria itu. Merasa kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun – ubun, ia pun langsung menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun yang melingkar di leher pria tersebut dengan keras hingga pagutan itu terepas dengan paksa. Juga tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang mau tak mau harus beranjak berdiri dari pangkuan pria tersebut.

"Tolong jangan curi start tuan. Jika kau ingin menikmati salah satu ukeku, maka hubungi aku dan kau bisa mendapatkan malam penuh gairahmu setelah kita bernegosiasi akan harga tertinggi yang mampu kau bayar." Tanpa perlu repot - repot mendengar jawaban pria itu, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun kembali pada keempat teman - temannya yang masih setia menunggu kedatangan mereka di sofa berwarna merah yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah." Gumam Kyungsoo setelah ia berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bagian sofa yang masih kosong, menatapi kelima temannya yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan bosan, lalu beralih pada benda canggih yang berada digenggaman tangannya. "Luhan gege hari ini akan melakukan striptis jam setengah sepuluh malam sebagai penampilan puncak malam ini."

"Solo?"

"Ya, solo." Ucapnya sembari mengangguk. " _Hyung_ hanya perlu ke belakang panggung dan mereka akan membimbingmu sebelum penampilanmu. Sedangkan yang lain," Jemari lentiknya menari - nari dengan anggunnya di atas layar sentuh benda tersebut sembari mengamatinya dengan teliti. "-masing - masing kalian mendapatkan satu pelanggan kecuali dirimu Baekie hyung."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya apa maksud Kyungsoo. "Di sini kau memiliki dua orang yang menawarmu dengan harga tertinggi yang sama."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Yang satu pengusaha muda berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun dan yang satu lagi seorang pemilik tambang minyak di Brunei Darussalam berumur lima puluh enam tahun. Terserah kau memilih yang mana hyung. Aku sarankan kau memilih ya-"

"Aku pilih yang pengusaha tambang minyak."

"What? Seriously Baek?"

"Aku bahkan tak yakin penisnya masih mengeluarkan sperma."

"Atau bahkan sudah stuck."

Baekhyun menelan seteguk martininya sebelum membalas pertanyaan teman - temannya. "Karena itulah aku memilihnya. Dia pasti pria tua yang kaya dan royal. Pria tua sepertinya paling mudah di rayu. Beberapa gesekkan saja aku bisa mendapatkan uang lebih tanpa aku perlu lelah melayani nafsunya."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pendapat cemerlang Baekhyun dan melakukan beberapa hal pada _gadget-_ nya dan tersenyum senang setelah beberapa detik kemudian. "Kalian harus masuk ke kamar kalian masing - masing sebelum jam sebelas. Aku sudah mengaturnya agar semuanya pada jam yang sama dan kita bisa pulang bersama."

Kyungsoo pun menatap kelima kakaknya yang tengah menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan sang adik terkecil. Di sisi sudut, sosok pria dengan mata rusanya beranjak dari posisi duduknya setelah ia menegak habis anggur di gelas ramping miliknya dalam sekali tegukkan. "Aku siap - siap dulu." Ucapnya dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

"Kalian jika masih ingin beristirahat, pergilah ke kamar kalian masing - masing. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi."

"Ani. Aku ingin melihat atraksi Luhan hyung saja." Ucap Lay dan diangguki oleh keempat pria lainnya.

"Baiklah. Pertunjukkan Luhan hyung akan berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Dan kalian masih memiliki waktu setengah jam sebelum pertunjukkan Luhan hyung dimulai. Dan Luhan hyung selesai di jam sebelas, itu artinya kalian sudah harus masuk lima menit sebelum Luhan hyung selesai. " Keempat dari mereka kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan kembali pada kegiatan masing – masing yang masih tertunda.

 **.**

* * *

~~ HunHan ~~

* * *

 **.**

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cabang yang berada di Singapur?" Mata tajamnya menembak tepat pada sosok pria bertubuh tambun yang tengah berdiri di sisi depan ruangan. Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat tajam dan dingin. Seolah menuntut pria itu untuk segera menjawabnya sesuai keinginan si penannya. "Kenapa aku menemukan penurunan?"

"Penurunan dua persen di cabang Singapur tidak mempenga-"

BRAK!

"Aku tak perduli itu jika hanya dua persen atau seratus persen sekalipun. Intinya cabang di Singapur tetap mengalami penurunan. Bagaimana bisa kinerja kalian menurun?" Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya mampu terdiam membeku mendengar ucapan sarkartis pemimpian tertinggi mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika pemimpian mereka yang masih tergolong muda ini memiliki sifat yang sangat ambisius. Maklum saja, ia sudah menjadi pemimpin sejak umurnya dua puluh satu tahun. Jiwa mudanya masih mengalir begitu deras di setiap aliran darahnya. Semangatnya masih berkobar mendambakan keberhasilan yang luar biasa hebatnya. Ia tak menginginkan kesalahan sedikit pun dalam pekerjaannya. Sosoknya selalu berusaha melakukan segala sesuatu dengan hasil yang sempurna.

"Maafkan kami Presdir. Di depan hotel kita telah berdiri hotel baru berbintang lima yang merupakan anak cabang dari perusahaan yang berasal dari London."

"Maksudmu, kau menjadikan hotel itu sebagai kambing hitam dari ketidak becusanmu memimpin?" Nyalinya benar - benar menciut mendengar ucapanya sang pemimpin yang begitu menusuk.

Mata tajamnya memperhatikan seluruh petinggi di perusahanan miliknya satu persatu. Meminta pendapat ataupun jawaban yang dapat membuat kepalanya sedikit lebih dingin. Namun yang didapatinya hanya suara detak jarum jam yang menggema di seluruh sisi ruangan. Ditambah lagi dengan kepala mereka yang terus menunduk dalam, bepura - pura membaca lembaran kertas yang berda di hadapannya. Membuat pria berkulit pucat itu merasakan perasaan geram yang sedari tadi ia tahan - tahan sudah sampai ke ubun - ubun.

Brakk!

Akhirnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia membanting kertas yang sedang ia genggam. Pulpen mahal dengan ukiran indah yang berada di tangannya juga tak luput dari bantingan tangannya. Tak ayal perbuatan itu membat para manusia yang berada di dalamnya menyerengit terkejut atas tindakkan sang pemimpin utama. Mereka tahu, inilah reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan sang presdir jika mendapati kekurangan dalam kinerja para pegawainya.

"Rapat dilanjutkan besok. Jam delapan pagi, semua sudah berada di ruangan ini. Aku tak mau mendengar keterlamabatan lagi." Pria bertubuh tegap itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Dan aku harus mendengar apa penyebab kenapa turunnya pendapatan di cabang Singapur." Ucapnya sebelum ia berlalu dari ruangan dengan suasana menegangkan yang berpendar di dalamnya.

Pria itu memasukki ruangan miliknya dengan sepatu oxford hitam miliknya yang menggema begitu kentara di dalam ruangannya. Wajah rupawannya yang begitu datar dan dingin tak berubah sedikitpun saat sosok pria berkulit tan menatap dirinya dengan alis sebelah kananya yang terangkat ke atas. Pria itu kini sedang duduk menyandarkan bahu tegapnya pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua kakinya yang ia naikkan ke atas meja dengan tidak sopannya. Belum lagi kedua bibir tebalnya yang saat ini tengah mengapit sebatang rokok yang tengah mengeluarkan racun putihnya di bagian ujungnya yang berwarna merah membara. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah meja itu bukanlah miliknya. Jika saja meja itu miliknya, mungkin tak akan ada yang melarang ia ingin melakukan apapun. Tapi sayangnya meja itu milik pria berkult pucat dengan kearoganan yang menggerogoti seluruh jiwanya.

Ia menduga, pria itu akan terkejut melihat kehadirannya yang secara mendadak dengan sambutan yang terbilang sangat teramat tidak sopan. Terlebih lagi, sobatnya itu sangat membenci benda menjijikkan yang tengah diapit oleh kedua belah bibir penuh miliknya. Ia sangat benci jika asap putih itu merusak oksigen miliknya.

Tapi sayangnya, pria itu tetap memasang ekspresi datar andalan miliknya tanpa menghiraukan pria berkulit tan itu. Mengambil tas kerja miliknya lalu mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Yak! Oh Sehuuuuuunn!" Pria itu berdiri dari posisinya lalu menekan ujung rokok miliknya di atas meja dan membuangnya ke tong sampah kecil yang berada di bawah meja dan berlari menyusul pria berkulit pucat itu.

.

* * *

~~ HunHan ~~

* * *

.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Ayolah,,, sekali saja kau temani sahabat seksimu ini."

"Cih!" Pria berkulit pucat itu terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut celana berbahan kain tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun tatapannya pada pria berkulit tan yang berada di sampingnya. Bahkan ia terlihat enggan untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki itu. Ia sengaja mempercepat pijakkannya pada lantai hingga pria berkulit tan itu tertinggal beberapa senti dari posisinya

"Kau bisa mengajak Chanyeol hyung."

"Dia tidak akan mau."

"Kau belum mencobanya."

Sehun tau pria itu tengah memutar bola matanya ketika ia mendengar helaan nafas pria itu yang berbau kokain dari rokok yang ia hisap tadi. Dan itu membuat dirinya semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, merasa muak mencium bau yang terasa begitu menjijikkan di indera penciumannya.

"Tanpa kita mencobanya, aku bahkan sudah tau jawabannya Oh Sehun yang terhormat." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya ketika pria -yang berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya pada Sehun- menyebut namanya dengan menekankan pada nama marganya.

"Jangan menyebut margaku setelah kau menghisap batang menjijikkan itu Kim Jong In. Itu membuat oksigenku rusak ketika kau menyebut abjad 'h'."

Kai memasang facepalm-nya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Entah mengapa, terkadang ia begitu ingin menghancurkan sobat _perfectsionis_ -nya ini.

"Dari pada napasku yang berbau kokain, wajah datarmu itu bahkan lebih mencemari pandanganku Oh Sehun." Sehun menggeram sekali lagi ketika pria yang mengaku sebagai sahabat karibnya itu kembali menekankan pada nama marganya. Bahkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Mengapa kita membahas itu, huh? Yang ingin aku katakan ini tentang Chanyeol hyung yang terlalu mencintai istrinya. Kau taukan bagaimana gilanya pria bertelinga lebar itu mencintai istrinya? Dan pilihan mengajaknya ke sana sama saja membuat predikat setianya itu tercemar." Kai menekankan ucapannya pada kata setia. Keduanya masuk ke dalam lift dan Kai membiarkan Sehun menekan tombol menuju basement selagi ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan aku ataupun kau sendiri tau bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol paling anti dengan pengkhianatan pada istri tercintanya itu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar setiap ucapan Kai. Matanya melirik pada layar persegi kecil yang terletak di atas pintu lift, sebuah layar gelap yang menunjukkan di lantai mana mereka berada. Dan melihat garis merah yang membentuk angka dua belas membuat otaknya menggerutu kesal. Pembicaraan tentang cinta hanya membuat hatinya dongkol.

"Aku tak perduli dengan hal bodoh yang kau sebut cinta ataupun setia itu. Yang aku tau Park Chanyeol adalah pria paling bodoh yang pernah Aku anggap sebagai sahabtku. Ia terlalu buta dengan cintanya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah menjadi pria tolol."

Walaupun ia tak melirik pada Kai yang berada di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat pria itu tengah tersenyum padanya melalui dinding - dinding _lift_ yang memantulkan bayangan mereka. "Kau hanya belum merasakan bagaimana cinta berkerja pada hidupmu, Sehun."

Sebelum ia mampu membuka mulutnya membalas ucapan Kai, suara dentingan berbunyi dan pintu _lift_ terbuka. Sehun bersyukur akan hal itu dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya berusaha menghindari segala percakapan yang berkaitan dengan cinta.

Satu rahasia yang tak siapapun ketahui kecuali orang - orang terdekatnya. Seorang Oh Sehun yang begitu sukses dan terkenal di umurnya yang baru menginjak seperempat abad itu membenci satu kata suci yang orang - orang sering sebut itu sebagai cinta. Beberapa hal di masa lalu dan pengalaman yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat ia membenci sebuah perasaan aneh yang disebut cinta. Hal itulah yang membuat ia betah melajang walaupun kondisinya sudah menginjak kata mapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue or Delet?**

Bisa dibilang ini baru prolognya mungkin? Ini cerita udah ada di pikiran Zhi bahkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Di fanfic ini, setiap couple memiliki konflik mereka sendiri. Walaupun konfliknya terkesan banyak, fanfic Zhi kali ini ga akan menguras emosi. Bisa di bilang ringan dan yang pasti happy ending.

Seperti yang Zhi tulis di atas sebelumnya. Karakter semua uke di sini sangat bitchy. Kecuali Kyungsoo. **Dan Zhi harap hanya berikan penolakkan kalian dengan bahas yang lebut dan tidak menyinggung jika kalian tidak menyukainya**. Mungkin Zhi bisa memberikan beberapa pebaikkan dari karakter setiap tokoh dari komentar membangun kalian. Dan kita akan sama - sama merasa nyaman.

 **Terima Kasih.**


End file.
